


Where Angels and Demons Meet

by Oliver Blake (thy_writers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, angel!Dan, demon!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thy_writers/pseuds/Oliver%20Blake
Summary: When a single demon no one had payed attention to and the best angel in the garrison break all rules, who will live to tell the tale?(Angels and Demons au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short, but its just a little introduction to what awaits.  
> I solemnly swear to make future chapters significantly longer.
> 
> Enjoy.

In a dark alley, somewhere in Tem Street, laid a body.  
The body of a young man with silver eyes and a pitch black curls, surrounded by blood.  
His hand held tightly onto a feather, even after all life had left him.

Suddenly, a small beam of light emerged from a the floor, surrounding the body.  
Then it was all gone.

No man  
No blood  
No light.  
-  
He unvoluntarily convulses and opens his eyes, but he can’t see anything.  
He tries to move but no part of his body will obey him, he’s powerless.

Then a booming voice shouts: “Name yourself”

I’m not dead! he thinks rather enthusiastically.  
“I can’t” he responds and realises the numbness in his mouth is slowly rubbing off.

He can’t really remember anything, some of his memories have been flooded by a blinding light, others, by darkness.  
Regardless, he can’t access any.

“What do you mean you don’t know” The voice asks.

“I-I just can’t remember, sorry”

Then a dim light shines, and with a little squinting he can start to make out the room he’s in.  
He can see bare walls and a bare floor, but without being able to move his head he can’t check on himself.

A door he hadn’t noticed opens and out comes a woman with a chair who places herself in front of him.

Taking a moment to study the her he realises she looks like she just came back from a fight, her blond hair is messy and her clothes are slightly torn, she has scratches on her face and bare arms.

“You must be really confused, I’m sorry about that” She starts, “Right now your body is paralyzed, that's due to a secondary effect of you getting taken here but it will wear off in a matter of minutes” She reassures him, and he can feel relief flooding him.

“You don’t remember your name, but is there anything you can tell us about yourself? do you remember anything at all?” She squints her eyes as he studies him for any sign of lying or of recognition.

Not that his body language was going to give much away.

He searches through his memories and quickly realises that one memory is getting clearer and the dark starts to dissipate like fog and he can see a young man, sitting in a tall gothic throne.

“I’m starting to remember something, but I can’t understand the context of it, I don’t know what it means or what I had to do with it” He explains

“it’s ok, at least we know your memories are still there and can be accessed. It might take you some time but, eventually, you’ll remember” Before he could answer her she was already getting up and walking to the door, but before leaving she said  
“I’m Louise, by the way. Knock on the door when you can move” And then she was gone.

He tried to remember the boy again, sitting alone playing with his hair, his sky like eyes staring into nothingness, and twisted horns on his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!  
> All feedback is welcome, so feel free to comment, or even Kudos (if you liked this That much).


End file.
